


DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity, Moguham - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, College, M/M, Sea, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: Out of emotions we might say things that we might regret at the end of the day and Jungmo doesn't like that
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, moguham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> A compensation for my first moguham fic T_T

“What do you want for your birthday?” Jungmo asked while keeping the chip bags that are scattered on the floor

“I don’t know, I just want something new” Wonjin replied, eyes focused on the T.V and fingers are busy in controllers

“Do you have any plans on that day?” Jungmo asked again, sitting beside Wonjin

“Nope. My parents will be on abroad and my friends will obviously be very busy on our upcoming finals”

“How about you?”

“Stock knowledge” he responded with voice full of confidence, making Jungmo laugh and mess the younger’s hair

They met 3 years ago, Jungmo was on his 3rd year, while Wonjin was 2nd year, both in the same course. The older found Wonjin crying on their University garden’s gazebo, infront of the table full of readings. Instinct that he helps the younger to understand the contexts since he already read it before, fate may be doing his works good sometimes, that the first encounter made it a hobby for the two. But year ago, Jungmo graduated, leaving Wonjin in University. Although the older is busy in his works, they found a way to contact each other. Like now, Wonjin is visiting the older in his penthouse to ask for help or play with the elder’s gadgets.

Impossible that after years of being always together, feelings won’t develop.

“Good evening!” Wonjin greeted as he open Jungmo’s car and make himself comfortable in the passenger seat

“Happy Birthday! how’s your day?” he greeted while watching the younger fix his seatbelt

“Nothing’s new, I’m done with my exams and finished all my requirements so I can enjoy the next days until graduation” Wonjin replied

“And your birthday” Jungmo added, the younger just nods and look at Jungmo’s half face illuminated by the streetlight

“You look extra good tonight” complimenting him who just give him a warm smile

“Of course, I’m seeing you” he said, “Let’s go?”

“Where are you going to bring me?” Wonjin asked

“Surprise?” Jungmo replied and start the car,

As they passed the boulevard, Wonjin rolled down the window and greeted by a cold breeze. Jungmo can’t resist to glance at him time to time, seeing the younger welcoming the air from outside with eyes closed and his hair messily blown by the wind.

_“Gorgeous”_ Jungmo whispered under the loud sounds of cars outside

Hour passed of driving, Jungmo turned to one of the highest building in the place.

“Are you kidding me?” Wonjin look at the older with disbelief

“Happy birthday?” Jungmo smile before parking infront of the entrance, valet is waiting outside “Let’s go?” he asked to the still shocked Wonjin

Night lights from different buildings, lighthouse from afar illuminating the bay, night sky full of bright stars and a fancy dinner setting in the topmost floor of the most expensive tall building in the country.

Wonjin is still amazed, trying to digest everything. This is one of his dream places to go once he graduated and made a money, and Jungmo bringing him here is one of the things he can’t believe

“I know you’re rich, but don’t you think this is too much gift for someone’s birthday?” Wonjin asked the man infront of him, seriously looking at him as if the stars are not above and it’s in Wonjin’s eyes

“You’re not just someone, you are Ham Wonjin” he replied “And this is not my gift, I prepared one of course”

“Jungmo, this is too much” Wonjin said sternly, but Jungmo just smiled

“Let’s eat first”

Prepared by a 5-star chef with different expensive spices, the food made the mood back to normal one. Jungmo and Wonjin telling story to each other on how their day went, everything feels familiar, it feels like home, not only to Jungmo but for the both of them.

The meal ended with both smile on each other’s face. A cold wind blows making Wonjin shiver a bit, Jungmo stand to remove his coat and carefully put it on Wonjin’s shoulder, making the younger flustered and blood rise to his cheeks

“So” Jungmo started as he sat back to his chair “I have two important things to say, listen”

“Years ago, I never knew I will meet a person who will make the extra years in my college, exciting” he sighed, still seriously staring at Wonjin who’s doing the same thing “Reading wasn’t my thing, I just do it because I need to, but then I met you and the thing I don’t like the most suddenly became a favorite, looking forward to another day of you asking me and me explaining things to you. It became a hobby, became my passion, and look where it leads me? I graduated with unexpectedly high place and I am where I am now. And it’s been three years since I saw a sophomore crying in the gazebo with readings scattered infront of him, and now he’s infront of me” he smiled “he’s graduating in a few weeks, and will proceed to the next chapter of his life” Jungmo pull out an envelope under the table

Wonjin’s face turned shocked once again, tears are pooling in his eyes

“I got your law school entrance exam result today” Jungmo pushed the envelope in the table “Congratulation in advance to you, future attorney” he said making tears from Wonjin’s eyes fell nonstop, he’s sobbing with a smile on his face as he receive the envelope, but stopped midway

“What’s the second?” he asked with a curious face, making Jungmo laugh

“As expected,” he stopped laughing and put back his serious face

“I said it before, you made me a new person. As I started loving reading, I also learned to love myself because of your praises, and with that I learned to love another one thing” looking at the younger’s eyes

“It’s you, Wonjin”

Wonjin bit his lips, with all the news he got, this is the most surprising for him. He doesn’t know, his heart jumped and won’t stop beating but he can’t open his mouth, tears are just flowing from his eyes with Jungmo staring at him.

“Don’t say anything, I’m not rushing you. It’s been years and I just think it is time for me to say this to you. Don’t feel obligated, Wonjin. I can wait for you”

“Jungmo” the only word he can say between his sobs

“Shh. Don’t tell me you love me back when you are just overwhelmed, happy, sad, lonely or bored.” Jungmo suddenly said making Wonjin frown

“You don’t want me to love you back?” Wonjin confusedly asked

“Of course I want, I just want you to say that back to me when you are ready” he said “You have a lot of things to face after this, and I’m willing to wait until you are ready. I know the news before this made you overwhelmed and I don’t want you to say things that you might regret after”

And with Jungmo’s wise words, Wonjin comes to a deep thinking.

Week before graduation made Wonjin busy preparing, he and Jungmo just texts each other but never had a time to go out.

While Wonjin is busy for his graduation, Jungmo is also busy in filing Wonjin’s files in his graduate school. He’s excited for the latter’s new life chapter.

Jungmo hurriedly entered the University theatre where graduation is set to celebrate, a sea of graduating students in their togas made Jungmo remember his own graduation. Wonjin is also there at that time, together with his parents.

He found the couple with an empty chair beside them, he bowed to Wonjin’s parents and sit as the ceremony started.

Jungmo and Wonjin’s parents are both waiting outside for Wonjin to finish his photo session with his friends

“I heard a lot about you” Wonjin’s father suddenly said “From Wonjin and his friends”

“I hope it’s a good thing, sir” Jungmo bowed

“Of course, it is. Please take care of my son, he’s the happiest when he’s talking about you”

Jungmo feel the load in heart suddenly washed away, a relief

A gorgeous man is beautifully running towards his place, Wonjin’s parents already bid their goodbyes as they have to catch a flight for their work. Wonjin doesn’t mind since he’s going to be with Jungmo for the rest of the day

“Hi gorgeous” Jungmo said to Wonjin as he stopped infront of him “You don’t need to run”

“I just want to! Let’s go?” Wonjin asked and hold Jungmo’s hand

“Sure”

Wonjin excitedly exited the car and run towards the shore, and Jungmo trailing and watching him from behind with a smile on his face.

Long drive made them reach their destination at the right time, skies are orange and it’s almost sunset. The two placed their selves in the sand, comfortably sitting with each other as they wait for the darkness to replace the sun.

“Jungmo” Wonjin started and reach the older’s hand “It’s been a long journey for the both of us, you are succeeding and I’m coming for it too” he look at Jungmo who is also looking at him with deep eyes “I’m so thankful that I have you in my life, you became my foundation when I almost break down, you became the handkerchief that wipe my tears away and made me continue to dream for myself”

Wonjin is trying to concentrate even with Jungmo’s piercing stare is on him, he played their intertwined hands “Your words became my shield to my negative thinking”

“You told me not to say this to you when I’m just happy, but I am happy and I am ready” Wonjin stopped and hold the older’s face with his other hand

_**“I love you, Jungmo. I really do”** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread properly but thank you for reading <3


End file.
